Avery Carrington
Avery Carrington (1935Guía de estrategia oficial de GTA: Vice City, sección Personajes. - 1998) que aparece en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City y en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, además de ser referenciado en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Su actor de doblaje es Burt Reynolds. Originario de Texas, Avery es un magnate del negocio de la construcción y el Vice City Bureau of Investigation lo define como "extremadamente capitalista y que haría cualquiera cosa para manipular una propiedad". Es dueño de Shady Acres, un complejo de cinco estrellas para gente rica ubicado fuera de la ciudad, y cuyo comercial (relatado por el mismo Avery) es publicitado por Radio Espantoso en GTA: Vice City. Detalles Apariencia Avery es un hombre con una edad bastante avanzada en los juegos en que hace aparición. Es bastante alto y flaco y posee una cara alargada, una nariz grande y un gran bigote. Siempre que aparece, se lo ve con peluca, según lo dicho por su reporte en el árbol del crimen de Vice City y por palabras de Tommy VercettiThis guy's my new friend. I never had a friend with a wig before...(traducción: Este chico es mi nuevo amigo. Jamás tuve antes un amigo con peluca.). Diálogos de la misión Hierro número cuatro. y de Donald Love¡Si lleva peluquín!. Diálogos de la misión Morgue Party Resurrection.. Su vestimenta consta de de un sombrero negro, camisa blanca con un saco vaquero azul y ocre, un pantalón negro oscuro y botas café. Personalidad Avery es capaz de realizar cualquier cosa para obtener propiedades, según el reporte del árbol del crimen y según lo visto en las misiones de GTA: Vice City en la que es jefe. Siempre se lo ve amigable con Tommy, ofreciéndole su ayuda y dándole consejos. Por otro lado, no se lo ve muy amable con Donald Love, mandándolo a callar y llamándole "capullo cuatro ojos" en Dos leves impactos. No obstante, parece importarle Donald ya que lo tiene como su aprendiz. Además, en GTA: Liberty City Stories, Donald le tiene un gran aprecio. Reporte del Vice City Bureau of Investigation Puede encontrarse en el árbol del crimen del sitio web de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Nexos: BJ Smith. |color= #FFFBCD }} }} Historia 1986 (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City) La fiesta thumb|220px|Avery junto a [[BJ Smith|BJ y Donald Love.]] Avery aparece por primera en una fiesta organizada por el coronel Juan García Cortez. No dialoga con el protagonista, Tommy Vercetti, sino que se limita a conversar con el jugador de fútbol americano, BJ Smith y su aprendiz, Donald Love. En esta misión, Carrington afirma que está interesado en una propiedad "de primera". El primer trabajo thumb|left|240px|El primer encuentro. Un tiempo después, Tommy se dirige a la oficina de su abogado, Ken Rosenberg, quien se encuentra conversando con Avery. Rosenberg le comenta a Tommy que Avery tiene una propuesta para él, lo que inicia una discusión entre ambos, ya que Vercetti reclama que no tiene tiempo para hacer recados, pues tiene que buscar la droga y el dinero perdidos en el trato. Viendo la situación, Avery calma los ánimos, pidiendo a Tommy que lo ayude en un problema que tiene y, así, él le devolvería el favor ofreciéndole protección. Tommy acepta acepta y el magnate le cuenta su problema: una compañía repartidora se niega a venderle su propiedad a Avery. Convenientemente, los empleados de la empresa se encuentran en huelga, por lo que manda a Vercetti que vaya al lugar y provoque un desorden entre los empleados. El golfista thumb|250px|Tommy y Avery, en la limusina. Luego de finalizar el primer trabajo, Tommy va hacia la construcción de Carrington en Vice Point. En ese lugar, en encuentra con su limusina y sube a ella. En el interior, Avery le ofrece licor a Tommy y luego del rechazo de este último, va directo al trabajo. Un fanático al golf ha rechazado entregarle una propiedad a Avery y él debe buscar una manera de poder obtener esa tierra. Observando que Tommy parece ser el tipo ideal para persuadirle, le ofrece ir al club de golf en Leaf Links (otorgándole un carné de socio para que pueda entrar) y matarlo. Primero, Vercetti debe ir a Jocksport y conseguir un atuendo de golfista e ir a Leaf Links. Al llegar a la posición del golfista, él se fija inmediatamente de alguien sospechoso y ordena a sus guardaespaldas que se ocupen de él. Entonces comenzará a huir. Si Tommy no lo ha asesinado a tiempo, saldrá del club y comenzará a alejarse en un Greenwood. Aún así, Tommy lo mata, cumpliendo con su misión. La destrucción del edificio thumb|left|250px|El problema. Avery debe irse de la ciudad por un tiempo, pero tiene un problema y necesita que Tommy pueda ayudarle. Existe una construcción de un bloque de oficinas cercano a su propiedad y ésta parece ocupar un terreno que está destinado para una construcción de Carrington. Tommy llega a la conclusión de que, si el edificio presenta daños estructurales, Avery tendría el derecho de intervenir y "renovar" la propiedad. Luego de felicitarlo, el tejano magnate le pide que destruya el edificio. Para ello, Tommy se dirige a una furgoneta que se encuentra cerca del lugar y que tiene un helicóptero RC y bombas a su disposición. Al ver el helicóptero, los obreros y los guardias presentes comienzan a atacarlo, aunque algunos son asesinados por las hélices del helicóptero. Luego de colocar las 4 bombas disponibles en los respectivos objetivos, el edificio explota y el trabajo finaliza. El último trabajo thumb|250px|La frase trascendental. Tommy entra en la limusina negra de Avery y lo encuentra conversando con otro tipo, Donald Love. Avery lo presenta como su "chico" y los tres se ponen a charlar. Avery dice una frase que posteriormente Love le diría a Claude Speed, "nada como una guerra de bandas a la antigua para que los precios bajen". Luego, mientras le va gritando a Donald, le va dando instrucciones a Tommy. Un capo de los haitianos murió. Se sospecha que los resultados de la muerte fueron los cubanos, pero nadie está seguro. Para asegurarlo, Avery le pide a Tommy disfrazarse de cubano, ir al funeral y asesinar a otro capo para causar una guerra de bandas en Little Haiti y Little Havana. Tommy cumple con la órdenes de Avery. Última aparición thumb|left|240px|Se reúnen Avery, [[Tommy Vercetti|Tommy, Ken y Lance.]] Tras la muerte de Ricardo Díaz, Tommy, Ken, Lance Vance y Avery se encuentran recorriendo la mansión de Tommy. Este último le comenta al grupo que es hora de tomar la ciudad. Avery le recomienda tener un frente legítimo, una propiedad. Asegura que nunca le ha hecho daño. Lance, por otra parte, le dice que los negocios se niegan a pagarles protección, así que a Tommy se les ocurre presionarles a que paguen.thumb|225px|La última llamada de Carrington. Tras realizar su trabajo, Avery llama a Tommy, recomendándole una vez más que disponga de las propiedades adecuadas. Le dice también que mantenga los ojos abiertos para encontrar la oportunidad de negocios perfecta. Esta es la última referencia hacia Avery en todo el juego. 1992 (Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas) Referencias Avery aparece indirectamente en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. El personaje, por lo visto, posee un gran éxito empresarial y esto se puede notar mediante dos referencias: Avery Construction un cartel de su construcción en el pequeño pueblo de Blueberry; y un gran cartel en Old Venturas Strip. AveryCartelSA.jpg|El cartel de Avery. AveryConstructionSA.png|Construcción de Avery. 1998 (Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories) Correo a Ned Burner El 3 de mayo de este año, Avery envía una carta al reportero del Liberty Tree, Ned Burner, con la intención de que comience a decir la verdad sobre el alcalde de Liberty City, Roger C. Hole. Menciona que Hole ha recibido sobornos de la mafia por años y que "se ha estado acostando" con algunos de los nombres más importantes de la construcción estadounidense. Le ofrece $200.000 por hacerlo. Muerte thumb|left|Carrington saliendo del aeropuerto. Donald Love se ha dejado llevar por las palabras de Avery, abandonándolo por completo al final, y diciendo la mayoría de sus frases. Donald se hace millonario, pero pierde todo su dinero en las elecciones para alcalde perdidas contra Miles O'Donovan. Al verse en la miseria, decide volver a ver a su ex-mentor para encontrar un nuevo plan. Por lo tanto, llama a Toni Cipriani y le pide que lo ayude. Donald y Toni van hacia el aeropuerto, donde se reunirán con Avery.thumb|Toni asesinando a Avery. Al parecer, Avery llega a Liberty City para iniciar una construcción en Panlantic Construction Company, y el supuesto objetivo era hablar con la compañía. Con la intención de obtener esos planos y volverse rico de nuevo, Donald y Toni van al aeropuerto para matarlo. Pese a estar altamente protegido por el cartel colombiano, Avery es finalmente asesinado por Cipriani. Post mórtem thumb|220px|Donald hablando de Avery en la ambulancia donde se encuentra su cadáver. Ned Burner tiene evidencias de la muerte de Avery, así que Toni lo mata por órdenes de Donald en la misión Stop the Press. Más tarde, en la misión Morgue Party Resurrection, Love le ordena robar el cadáver de Avery y subirlo a un Shamal localizado en un hangar en el aeropuerto. Lo están llevando para que pronto realice una autopsia, así que Toni consigue robar la ambulancia que llevaba el cuerpo de Avery y lo sube al avión. En la última misión de Love, Love on the Run, Love huye de Liberty City con el cadáver de Avery. Artworks Avery CarringtonArt.jpg|Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Avery carington.png|Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Vehículos Stretch thumb|150px|El coche. Es el coche en que se lo ve en GTA: Vice City y es de color negro, algo único en el juego. Aparece en las misiones Hierro número cuatro, Demoledor y Dos leves impactos. Bobcat thumb|150px Avery adquiere una camioneta en Panlantic Land Grab, aunque a diferencia de todas las Bobcats blancas esta tiene los parachoques y marcas café pálido, algo único. Avery utiliza la camioneta con el fin de ir a entregar los planes de Panlantic Construction Company en Bedford Point. Donald y Toni disparan contra la camioneta que termina destruida. Shamal Este avión lo usa para viajar a Liberty City. Tras su muerte Donald se quedó con el avión, al cual lo utiliza para escapar del cartel colombiano. Propiedades Construcción Esta construcción se encuentra en el lugar donde se encontraba el parque de atracciones de Vice City en 1984, al sur de Vice Point limitando con Washington Beach. En este lugar comienzan todas las misiones de Avery. thumb|center|300px|La construcción. Edificio de Spand Express thumb|170px|El edificio. Avery desea expandir su construcción al terreno del edificio de la compañía de reparto Spand Express, ubicado detrás de ella. Sin embargo, se niegan a vender. Por ello, le pide a Tommy Vercetti que aproveche la huelga de los trabajadores para armas disturbios en la empresa. Tommy golpea a cuatro trabajadores y destruye los camiones Spandex Express. Lo lógico es que, luego de la misión, Avery adquiera los terrenos de la empresa. Terreno del Star View Heights thumb|225px|La construcción. Avery desea construir un centro comercial en el terreno de esta construcción de un centro de oficinas, así que le encarga a Vercetti la tarea de destruir la construcción, de forma que Avery pueda adquirir el terreno y construir su proyecto. Tommy realiza todo lo indicado en la misión Demoledor usando un Goblin RC, con el cual colocó bombas en el edificio en construcción y destruyendo parte de su estructura. Shady Acres Shady Acres es un condominio moderno de clase alta para gente rica y divorciada ubicado en las afueras de Vice City. Es publicitado en Radio Espantoso por el mismo Avery. Tiene cinco mil pies cuadrado de área, estacionamiento subterráneo, jacuzzi, campo de golf, campo de tiro, helipuerto y un exótico zoológico de mascotas. Cada habitación contiene un bar y una exótica cama de agua con el signo de dólar. Beta Por motivo del décimo aniversario de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, Rockstar Games publicó los vocetos de varios personajes y uno de ellos es Avery. Ilustracion1_AveryCarrington.png|Ilustración 1 Ilustracion2_AveryCarrington.png|Ilustración 2 Ilustracion3_AveryCarrington.png|Ilustración 3 Ya desde el principio se puede notar que los desarrolladores tenían la idea de un texano con bigote y pelo largo y vestido con ropa vaquera, aunque el sombrero fue agregado al final. Además, en la versión Beta, Avery daría una misión extra a Tommy, la cual empezaría mediante una llamada telefónica. En esta misión, Tommy debería acompañar a uno de los representantes de Avery desde la construcción hasta un lugar llamado Gator Keys, pues Avery está interesado en algunas tierras de ese lugar. El texto y el audio de la llamada aún se encuentra en los archivos del juego. El diálogo de la llamada sería el siguiente: *'Avery': ¡Eh, Tommy, soy Avery! Ahora escucha, estoy muy liado en este momento y uno de mis representantes necesita carabina para ir a Gator Keys. Estoy detrás de unas tierras por allí, así que voy a enviar alguien a que ablande el trato. Podrías hacerme un favor y asegurarte de que llega allí, ¿Entendido? *'Tommy': Sí, eso está hecho, Avery. ¿Dónde te gustaría que le recogiese? *'Avery': Está terminando algunos negocios en la obra. Le dije que le recogerías allí. *'Tommy': Ningún problema. Nos vemos, Avery. Al igual que todas las misiones iniciadas mediante llamadas telefónicas, esta se eliminó de la versión final. Curiosidades thumb|Comparación de los skins. *En las versiones para PlayStation 2 y PlayStation Portable de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, Avery tiene el mismo skin que tenía en GTA: Vice City. Sin embargo, en las versiones de iOS y Android este cambia a una versión más anciana de Avery, adecuándose a su edad y el tiempo pasado (doce años entre 1986 y 1998) *En el sitio web de Kent Paul, en la sección great 80s quotes se puede leer una frase de Avery que se traduce como Dáles lo que quieras, pero constrúyelo barato para que se caiga luego de cinco años. *Su nombre puede estar basado en el del famoso dibujante Frederick Bean Avery, mundialmente conocido como Tex Avery.thumb|220px|El cartel real, a la izquierda. **Además, Avery posee semejanzas con M.F. Thatherton, personaje de la serie de FOX [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/King_of_the_Hill King of the Hill]. El actor de doblaje de ambos es Burt Reynolds. *El cartel gigante de Avery Carrington es una referencia al inmenso cartel de vaquero moviendo su dedo hacia su cabeza que se encontraba antiguamente en el Pioneer Club Las Vegas. *Por su apellido, puede que sea de ascendencia inglesa. *La ropa beta de Avery Carrington en GTA: Vice City se parece bastante a la que usa Miguel en Grand Theft Auto III. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto Vice City *La Fiesta *Disturbios *Hierro número cuatro *Demoledor *Dos leves impactos *Extorsión Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories *Panlantic Land Grab *Stop the Press *Morgue Party Resurrection *Love on the Run Referencias ar:أفيري كارينجتون de:Avery Carrington en:Avery Carrington fr:Avery Carrington hu:Avery Carrington pl:Avery Carrington pt:Avery Carrington ru:Эйвери Кэррингтон fi:Avery Carrington tr:Avery Carrington Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Organización criminal Vercetti Categoría:Cartel colombiano